Alpha
: "I think I finally understand you. Your entire existence is meant for hurting others. And I was just your tool for doing it. That's the only reason you ever bothered with me. I was just too stupid to figure it out. I don't need you. I NEVER needed you. Now GET OUT!" - Alpha, confronting Demon Zetto Alpha is one of the five members of the Dandy Alliance on TOME, of the Fighter class, with abilities based on Greek Mythology. He also obtained the Forbidden Power during Episode 1 which takes the form of a static field around him with the ability to speak. It seems to only talk to Alpha, and causes pain to other players in the real world. As of Episode 10, the Forbidden Power was removed from Alpha, only to be remerged with it back in Episode 15. Personality Alpha is generally shy around people, but can be quite confident and talkative when with his friends. He seems to be able to most easily talk with Kirbopher, while he has some problems talking to Flamegirl due to his crush on her. When fighting, Alpha is skilled but not overly strong, unless he decides to allow the Forbidden Power in. When controlled by the Forbidden Power, he becomes noticeably more confident and is able to use brand new abilities that cause harm to players in the real world. When the Forbidden Power is riled up by Tigerlily's screech in Episode 5 it decides to take control of Alpha body, transforming him into a monster that goes on a destructive rampage, killing any player in sight. It recedes when losing to a powerful enemy or when Flamegirl disables it with the antivirus. In Episode 10, Alpha is noticeably more reserved and secluded because of all the players harassing him to get the Forbidden Power. On the other hand, he demonstrates himself to be more confident as he decides to listen to Zetto's offer and takes charge of the approach to get rid of the Forbidden Power for good. From Season 2 (Episode 11) onwards, he's shown to be a lot more outgoing, confident and direct with people, likely having overcome the doubts he felt about himself after his dangerous encounter with Demon Zetto. Alpha demonstrates a more angry side as a result of his increased confidence, showing anger and frustration at things he can't get answers for or doesn't understand. Alpha values his friends greatly, as part of his reason for letting the Forbidden Power attach to his character was because it told him he would lose his friends if he wasn't strong. He's willing to fight toward the end for the people he cares greatly about, such as Flamegirl. From what is heard about his real life, he doesn't seem to have any real friends outside of TOME because of his introverted nature. In Episode 14, Alpha has an emotional breakdown after realizing his friends were gone. Relationships Allies *Kirbopher: One of Alpha's closest friends as well as rival, Kirb sees him as a opponent to test his skills against but Alpha is rather clueless to his ways of viewing him. Episode 5 is where their friendship reaches a cross path, as Alpha breaks up the argument between Kirbopher and Flamegirl, and also unintentionally hurts Kirbopher with the Forbidden Power. *Flamegirl: His apparent love interest, Flamegirl is impressed with the power Alpha displays with his Forbidden Power-enhanced persona, and is at a loss for words at his new, confident self. They become closer during the events of the Gemini Tournament, having gotten to spend more time with each other as partners. *Nylocke: The two haven't interacted as much as the first two, but Nylocke always refers to Alpha as "Sir Alpha." Alpha seems unphased by his role-playing, but treats him kindly like he would the others. *Gamecrazed: Alpha interacts even less so with Gamecrazed, whose cold, quiet and mysterious demeanor puts Alpha off at times. *Neomutant: In Episode 13, Alpha, Nylocke, and Flamegirl are forced to ally with this hacker in order to infiltrate the base of D-Buggers.org. Their relationship is strained, at best. When Neomutant reveals that he was leading them on all along, he taunts Alpha and says Flamegirl's death was his own fault. Alpha, in anger tosses an Orion Shield at Neomutant, beheading him. Enemies *Rockoon: One of the first hackers Alpha faces, he is a raccoon with the ability to throw bombs. He holds a grudge against Alpha for defeating him with the Forbidden Power, and in Episode 4 is shown to fear him. *Hackers: Alpha, much like the rest of his group, often fights hackers throughout the series. *Zetto: Alpha first encounters Zetto in Episode 5, where Zetto defeats Alpha's Demon form. Zetto continues to be somewhat of an antagonistic force throughout the series, though it is revealed that his crosses with Alpha were only to test the Forbidden Power and learn how to beat it. History In Episode 1, Alpha logs on and is immediately confronted by Kirbopher, but easily defeats him. They decide to meet up with the rest of the group, who are preparing to go out and fight a couple of hackers. Before deciding whether or not to join Nylocke, Gamecrazed, and a few other players, he stays with Flamegirl before the two have to help Kirbopher in battle. Once knocked out, Alpha wakes up and travels through a strange doorway in the Battle Grid that takes him to a chained-up static field. It speaks as if it is aware of everything in Alpha's life, and claims to be "just another friend." By letting it in, Alpha also let it out, granting him immense power. In Episode 5, the Forbidden Power took over his body in order to hurt Kirbopher and cause chaos after being angered by Tigerlily, under the guise of assistance. However, he lost to a strange and powerful user in ;Mechcity, which caused the Forbidden Power to back off, temporarily. During Episode 7, a mysterious new hacker shows up and paralyzes Alpha's character in an attempt to rile up the Forbidden Power. He loses control and starts assaulting the hacker until he makes contact with Flamegirl. Cutting Flamegirl causes him to start screaming in pain as he gets angrier. Flamegirl fends him off and successfully turns him back to normal by hugging him, in part thanks to the Antivirus prototype Ravenfreak had given to her. In Episode 10, Alpha is mentally harassed by the Forbidden Power as word of it spreads around, while other players attack him in an attempt to bring it out, but to no avail. Alpha recieves a message from Zetto telling him to meet at the tournament grounds so the Forbidden Power may be removed once and for all. At this point Zetto explains to Alpha how it is taking control over Alpha's naive mind, and that he needs to destroy it before it harms anyone else. The Forbidden Power takes over Alpha once again in an attempt to attack Zetto, but he grabs Alpha and attempts to drain it from him, only for it to destroy his robotic arm and transfer to him instead, turning him into a demonic incarnation of himself in a manner similar to Alpha. Alpha fights the newly awakened Demon Zetto in an intense battle, in which Flamegirl and Nylocke attempt to interfere (but cannot due to the battle grid being up between them), and tell Alpha to intentionally lose the match so the grid can disappear and allow them to help. Alpha is slashed by Zetto, and as he is damaged enough for the battle to count as a loss for him, the grid fades. Before Zetto delivers the final blow, Nylocke hops into the arena and pierces the Demon Zetto in the stomach with his sword (Drain Edge equipped to it), effectively absorbing the Forbidden Power from Zetto, but dealing heavy damage to his body as a result. Alpha is knocked unconscious as voices from the outside the game world are heard (presumably the voices of Alpha's classmates), who refer to him as Michael. The voices fade away as Flamegirl calls him by that name as well, waking him from his unconscious state of mind. Nylocke tosses the Drain Edge as far as possible, assuring everyone that this will be the last they see of the Forbidden Power. Alpha gazes off into the distance, then suggests they do a quest, relaxed now that their worries are gone. Alpha joins the rest of his friends in doing the Challenge Of The Netkings in episodes 11 and 12, and takes on the fight with Execk, making good use of his elemental abilities to overwhelm and defeat him. He goes to cheer on GC for the final fight with Webmaster, but later confronts the Netkings about the Forbidden Power, hoping to get some answers on it, as well as Zetto. This prompts them to reveal Zetto and Kizuna are technically Netkings 6 and 7, with Zetto being the combat tester and Kizuna being the bug checker. Before they can say any more the Forbidden Power is released from the Drain Edge and the Netkings force Alpha and his group out of the game so they can take care of it. Abilities *Orion Shield: A powerful spinning shield that doubles as a discus attack which can be thrown in a barrage of projectiles. *Vulcan Fist: A charging dash attack in which the user is enveloped in searing flames. Makes for a good finishing move, and next to the Orion Shield is likely one of Alpha's favorite moves, as he's shown using it a lot. *Poseidon Wave: A slow, but forceful projectile attack with a wide range, made of high-pressure water. *Zeus Rage: A quick and precise shot of electricity with a long range that can paralyze the opponent if timed right. *Vulcan Rocket: A powerful team technique Alpha and Flamegirl developed for use in the Gemini Tournament. As its name implies, it is a combination of Alpha's Vulcan Fist and Flamegirl's Rocket Burn attacks. *Forbidden Power: An unknown energy in the form of circular waves of statics and runes that can inflict pain to other players in real life, it can also be used as a shield. From Episode 10 to Episode 15, Alpha has had the Forbidden Power extracted from him, leaving him incapable of using this power for the period. **Virus Fusion: In Episode 15, Alpha strikes a deal with Kajet, allowing the virus to fuse with him albeit this time willingly; gaining increased agility and power, as well as allowing more advanced forms of Alpha's original abilities. ***Virus Shot - Powerful energy blast fired from Alpha's right arm. ***Forbidden Power - Only seen used in the fight as a defensive technique this time around. Alpha uses it as a cocoon to absorb hits and then scatter the energy afterwards as an attack. ***Virus Shield - Alpha's Orion Shield, enhanced by Kajet. This allows it to be much larger and absorb much stronger hits than normal. ***Virus Slice - Powerful slice capable of splitting even the toughest of materials, used to defeat Rubirules in his golem form. ***Energy Eater - Alpha's right arm functions as Kajet's mouth and can be used to bite and latch onto enemies to zap them with virus energy. Besides these attacks alone, Alpha is capable of putting up a decent hand-to-hand combat; in Episode 10, Alpha is shown to exhibit enough strength to rival Demon Zetto in a physical combat; while in Episode 11, he is capable of kicking Execk's swinging hammer back to his face as a finishing move, knocking him out in the process. RPG variation The design for Alpha in the TOME RPG adaptation shows more distinctive features such as a slightly covered nose, light blue eyes with black dotted pupils, side hairs and a blushed face. His outfit is in reminiscent of ancient Roman clothing, in reference to his Roman-inspired name. His personality remains the same. Gallery Alpha.png|Alpha's season 1 design DemonAlpha.png|Alpha's Demon form Alpha Episode 10 Design.png|Alpha Episode 10 Design Idle Alpha Episode 10 Battle Stance.png|Episode 10 Battle Stance Virus Fusion Alpha 1.png|Virus Fusion Alpha Idle Stance Virus Fusion Alpha 2.png|Virus Fusion Alpha Battle Stance Orion Shield 1.png|Orion Shield 1 Orion Shield 2.png|Orion Shield 2 Orion Shield 3.png|Orion Shield 3 Vulcan Fist.png|Vulcan Fist Poseidon Wave.png|Poseidon Wave Zeus Rage.png|Zeus Rage Trivia *Alpha's ID number is 010-292-689. This makes him the most recently registered of all the main characters. *Chris Niosi has said that Alpha is the youngest of his group of friends, being a year younger than Flamegirl at most. *Alpha's real name (revealed to be Michael in Episode 10) and personality is based on that of Chris Niosi's best friend. *Alpha is voiced by Blake Swift, who, alongside Chris, sings TOME's main theme (Battle On!). **Blake also sings "Heroes Don't Ask Questions". *It is hinted in Episode 10 that Alpha is extremely introverted in real life, as he spends most of his time staying home playing video games and doesn't interact much with people. *In the ending scene of Episode 15, where all the players meet up in real life, Michael is actually played by Mike Luckas, Chris Niosi's best friend and original inspiration for Alpha, instead of his voice actor, Blake Swift. *Mike Luckas was also the original Voice of Alpha in TOME's predecessor TvTOME Adventures. He reprises the role in the April Fools Special *Alpha's appearance in the RPG adaptation shares a resemblance to Pit, the main character of Nintendo's Kid Icarus series. Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:Fighter Category:Character